Dalton
by hannahginny
Summary: Kurt didn't know that when he transferred to Dalton he'd be mixed with the rowdiest, funniest most energetic group of boys he'd ever meet. Welcome to the Ruby House Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Dalton

Kurt slowly approached the castle like building with it's exquisite architect and elaborate detail Kurt could have compared to Hogwarts easily.

But he wasn't at a magical school. He was at a boarding school-where his maybe boyfriend (Hopefully) attended- to get away from his friends because of a Homophobic so in the closet he would have to dig his way out with a shovel bully who threatened his life. He sighed and shifted his shoulder bag higher onto his shoulder.

He took a shaky step up the paved path and just thought of nothing but not passing out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reflexes due to Karofksy made him jump a mile but it was only hid dad. Finn and Carol were getting some boxes out of Kurt's car.

"It's beautiful" Burt told his son as they both walked towards the huge wooden doors that led into the main office area. Kurt didn't trust himself not to puke if he spoke so he only gave a nod with his head. He reached for the wooden handle to open the door but didn't. He just kept his hand there. "It had to be done Kurt" Burt said. Kurt nodded but tears welled up in his eyes

"KURT WHAT ARE IN THESE BOXES! THEY ARE HEAVY" Finn yelling across the Dalton parking lot brought the father and son out of their thoughts. Kurt smiled as he saw his new step-brother trip over his own feet but caught himself just in time to avoid dropping the box. Even Finn knew not to mess with Kurt's stuff. Kurt thought back to that morning wishing he could have spent more time with his kooky Step-Brother

~FLASHBACK~

Kurt grabbed his Marc Jacobs coat off the hanger in the closet under the stairs (if anyone has clued in there will be HP references in this story) and waited. He looked up the stairs to see if his step brother would tumble down like he had done since he was allowed back in the house but he didn't. Finn's absence was answered by Burt who approached his son cautiously

"Finn is still a little upset about you never telling him about Dalton in advance. He and a few other boys went out for breakfast before you woke up" Kurt stared at his father in awe. He couldn't have texted Finn that he was leaving for Dalton when it was a last minute thing and Kurt was still getting over all that had happened in the meeting with (Now Coach) Principle Sylvester. Kurt felt it was very rude on the taller boys behalf. Carol just hugged Kurt and made her way to her car. Because Kurt would be boarding and only coming home every second weekend they were bringing almost every item the boy had. Which was a lot!

"It's okay. He'll calm down soon enough,"Carol said grabbing her car keys and spinning them on her index finger. But Kurt didn't want Finn to calm down 'soon enough' he wanted Finn to calm down NOW so he could say goodbye to his step brother.

"C'mon Kiddo let's go" Burt said guiding Kurt outside. They and packed everything into the Navigator and Carol's car the night before.

"What about breakfast? I know you didn't have any" Kurt said hoping to stall incase Finn miraculously came thumping down the stairs.

"We'll stop somewhere along the away" Burt said setting the house alarm. Kurt started to put on his jacket

"As long as it's somewhere healthy" He said

15 MINUTES LATER:

"How about Breadstix?" Burt offered. He and Kurt had been driving down the freeway debating the Pro's and Con's about Lima's eateries for breakfast. Kurt bit the side of his lip before nodding

"That could work" He said as he pulled up to a stop in front of the traffic lights. Burt pulled out his cellphone and texted Carol. "Luckily it's just at the next corner" Kurt added pushing on the breaks

OOooOoOo

Kurt stood nervously in front of Breatstix. He knew from Finn that the jocks liked to have breakfast here sometimes. And Kurt had had enough with the Jocks. He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Whoa! Kiddo, it's just me" Burt said. Kurt turned around to see his middle aged father and new step-mom looking at him like he has grown three heads

"Sorry. The bullying at McKinley has made me really jumpy" Kurt shifted awkwardly from side to side "Promise it won't happen again" Kurt said before opening the door to Breadstix before he lost his confidence. Well, it wasn't really confidence he just really didn't want to talk about the bullying at McKinley with his dad and Carol. Kurt entered the almost empty Breadstix and sighed with relief at the sight of the only other customers. Two elderly couples and a young family with 2 kids probably under the age of 7.

"Welcome to Breadstix, will anyone else be joining you this morning?" The hostess, a perky looking young girl, asked the Hudson-Hummels. Or as Finn called it-Hudmels but Kurt didn't think of that. His heart ached when he thought about Finn and not only because of his old crush on the boy but because he thought he made progress with him

"No, just the 3 of us" Burt said louder then necessary. Kurt looked back at his father oddly but followed the waitress to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Which Kurt thought was odd because they normally saved the middle tables for a bigger party-wait a minute

The lights turned down a little and Finn appeared on the stage. He tapped the mic which sent feedback throughout the room

"Uh...good morning Breadstix customers. My name is Finn Hudson-Hummel" The mic was grabbed away from Finn by Rachel

"And I'm his girlfriend Rachel Berry"

"His loud, loud girlfriend!" Santana yelled from behind the curtain. Rachel kicked the curtain with her heel and smiled when she heard a yelp

"And we are here to entertain you...but also to say goodbye to my step-brother. A proper goodbye" Finn and Rachel grabbed the ropes for the curtain and Kurt gasped when he saw all of New Direction there either holding microphones or instruments.

"Kurt, this is for you buddy" Finn said winking at Kurt

[[New Direction sing Keep Holding On (By Avril)]]

Finn took a deep breath as ND started playing their instruments. Kurt gripped his fathers hand and Burt sent him a smile. Kurt watched Finn in astonishment. He put this together in one day?

Finn: You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

ND: (Ahh, Ahh)

Finn: No I won't give in

ND: (Ahh, ahh)

CHORUS:

Rachel stepped forward and stood next to Finn

Rachel: Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Santana pushed Rachel aside almost making her fall off the small stage. Rachel glared at Santana as the Latina sang

Santana: Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

Mercedes and Quinn sang off to the side

Mercedes: There's nothing you can say (Quinn: Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Quinn: Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Tina stepped beside Santana almost shaking either from nerves our because Santana seemed extremely angry today

Tina: So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Brittany and Quinn sang next to Mercedes on the right side of the stage

Brittany/Quinn: So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

ND: (Ahh, ahh)

Quinn: I'll fight and defend

ND: (Ahh, Ahh)

Brittany: Yeeah, yeah

CHORUS:

Finn and the girls stepped back and the other boys stepped forwards

Puck: Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Sam: Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

Artie: There's nothing you can say (Puck: Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Puck: Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Mike: So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

ND: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-h-h-h

La da da da (ND girls: yeah)

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da da

Everyone took a step back and a spotlight fell on Finn

Finn: Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you (ND: I'm here for you)

I'm here for you

Rachel joined Finn in the spotlight earning a eye roll from Santana. By now Kurt was extremely close to tears.

Rachel: There's nothing you can say (Tina: Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Mercedes: Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Quinn stepped forward and spotlight disappeared. Kurt almost swore he saw Rachel frown slightly

Quinn: So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek. He was so overwhelmed with love and just wanted to jump onto the stage and hug each and every one of them

ND: (Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Finn: Keep holding on

ND: (Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Finn: Keep holding on

Brittany and Santana sang on the left side of the stage

Brittany: There's nothing you can say (Santana: Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Santana: Do-o-o-o)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

ND guys: So keep holding on (ND girls: Keep holding on)

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

~FLASHBACK~

Kurt walked across the carpeted flooring of the Main Office at Dalton and leaned in the wooden desk of the Secretary. A middle aged plump women looked up from her work and smiled at Kurt showing off what she had for lunch. Salad. Kurt grimaced. You'd think someone who worked in such a classy school would have more refined tastes...apparently not

"Can I help you" The women said in a rich British Accent. She took her glasses and let them hang from her chain as she cleaned them with the ends of her teeshirt. A blue turtleneck

"It's American Hogwarts I'm telling you" Finn whispered in Kurt's ear making him jump and smack the taller boy in the stomach

After the singing at Breadstix all of ND called in sick that day saying (Only to Kurt) that it was a day of mourning. However Principle Figgins thinks they all have terrible cooks as Parents. After Breadstix Finn joined his mom in the car (After telling all of ND that as much as he wanted to, they all couldn't follow him) and on the road they were to Dalton once again only stopping once more for a bathroom break (Thank you Finn)

"Finn, come over here and sit down" Carole told her son patting the red velvet seat she was sitting in. Finn stumbled over towards her

"I'm Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt" Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, gently. Kurt smiled at his dad as he wheeled some of his suitcase beside him. The rest of his suitcases were next to Finn or still in the car.

"Ahh the Hudson-Hummel's, welcome!" The lady stood up to shake Burt and Kurt's hands showing off her entire outfits. A red flowery dress and white sandals."My name is Mrs. Gregory and I am Mr. Brown's secretary. I take those two are the Hudson's to the Hummel's" Mrs. Gregory asked pointing her chin at Carol and Finn. Burt nodded

"Please take a seat. Mr. Brown will be with you in a moment. Cookie?" Mrs. Gregory pulled out a red plate from under her desk filled with Cookies. Kurt took one to be polite (But was planning on giving it to Finn) and took a seat next to Finn. He started playing with his hands nervously until Finn put his hand on top of Kurt's making him stop

"Dude it'll be okay" Kurt looked into Finn's eyes and smiled "What? Is there something in my teeth"

Kurt smiled even wider "No but...no one has ever called me Dude". It was true, no one at McKinley (Besides Mr. Schue) acknowledged him as any kind of male

"Well, today's your lucky day" Kurt laughed some more and leaned back against the window. Some students were passing by carrying books and chatting happily among themselves. Kurt scanned the opposite window for Blaine but he didn't see him

"Hello is your name Kurt?" A man in his late 40's (Probably Mr. Brown) stood in front of Finn and Kurt but his question was directed at Kurt ruining the brotherly moment

"Ya, how'd you know" Kurt asked as he stood up to shake Mr. Browns hand. Finn awkwardly stood up behind Kurt and shook Mr. Brown's hands a little too tightly.

"I have magical powers"

"I told him" Mrs. Gregory said from her desk not even looking up from her papers but a smile was on her face. Mr. Brown chuckled. Kurt relaxed a little, he liked adults with a sense of humor. He had expected him to be uptight and strict but the man wasn't even wearing a suit. He was wearing a lavender top with black dress pants

"Won't you come in, all of you" Mr. Brown said nodding at Carol and Finn. Carol stood up and followed Finn, Burt and Kurt into the office


	2. Meet the Dean

"So will you be boarding or commuting?" Mr. Brown asked as he cleaned up his cluttered desk full of papers. For a man who looked ultra professional he sure wasn't acting like it. Kurt liked that, it actually made him relax a little. Kurt and Burt sat down in two plush office chairs while Carol and Finn sat down on a gold bench (also plush, covered in velvet cushions) beside Kurt.

"Boarding sir" Kurt said twiddling his thumbs. He glanced at Finn who just looked sad. Mr. Brown nodded and typed something on his computer.

"Okay" Mr. Brown clicked the enter button on his keyboard. He reached over to a small black box with a slot in it and a black circle on top of it. He pointed the circle at Kurt "Put on your blazer and tie and smile" Kurt looked at his father who just nodded. Kurt put on the blazer and adjusted the tie "Smile!" There was no flash, Kurt just smiled awkwardly at the circle. "Perfect" a card came out of the slot and Mr. Brown handed it to Kurt

It was red and blue (Dalton colours) and said this:

Name: Kurt E. Hummel

Grade: Junior

House: Ruby House, dorm #17

Parking Spot: 16

In fine print it read: Curfew on Weekdays- 11:00

Weekends: 12:30

Visiting day: Family- 10:30-9:30 Sunday

Non related: 12:00-8:30 Friday

And then there was the picture of Kurt in all his Dalton glory on the side

"That's your ID card. If you leave for the weekend swipe it just outside the door, you'll see what I mean when I give you a tour. This card also gives you access to your dorm and it had money to buy you lunch. That's partially why tuition is so high. We have a very vast lunch menu. Now Ruby house is usually for Warblers and since I learned that you were in New Directions I figure you may want to join the Warblers. You don't have to if you don't want to. Not everyone in Ruby is a Warbler just in case your wondering. There are 3 houses: Ruby, Topaz and Diamond"

"Rich people" Finn whispered to his mom. Kurt glared at him before turning his attention back to Mr. Brown.

"Now, do you know anyone in Dalton or in Ruby because new kids usually don't start until Monday and it's Thursday. Usually they normally follow around a student who will act as their mentor"

"I know Blaine Anderson, David Hughes and Wes Montgomery sir" Kurt said. Finn looked guilty as Kurt listed the students, probably because it was HIS fault that Kurt knew them

"All Warblers and very bright boys. Wes and David are on the Council and have one of the highest Grade point averages among the Juniors" Mr. Brown said making Kurt sigh in relief. Blaine warned him the workload was hard and maybe Wes and David could help him seeing their very academically enriched "Blaine's a Sophomore so unfortunately you can't follow him but he also has an abnormally high grade point average"

"I shall call them to mentor you. You can pick which one to follow." Mr. Brown said opening his office door and telling Mrs. Gregory to page Wes, David and Blaine

Carol stood up and hugged Kurt from behind. Kurt leaned into her and closed his eyes. This was actually happening


	3. Ethan and Eric

"This is your dorm! It looks like a freaking castle dude" Kurt for once had to agree with Finn. The Ruby dorm was nothing less then extravagant. It was designed like a castle with high brick arches and windows with vines wrapped around it. There was even circular sections on top with brick borders for astrology students to study. The main path way was basic cement which eneded at HUGE wooden doors making Kurt feel like he as in Alice and Wonderland and shrunk. Next to the huge doors was a plaque saying in rusted lettering "Ruby House. Founded in 1929. Home of the finest and maturest boys"

"Sounds like fun" Finn chuckled after reading the plaque. Kurt's heart started pounding. If the boys inside were anything like that plaque said they would be they may get along for a while but even he needs to cut loose sometimes and this doesn't seem like the party dorm

"Smile" Burt called waving Finn to get closer to Kurt. Kurt barley had time to turn around before the flash went off "Oh Kurt your eyes were closed. One more time for the photo album and..." Kurt smiled and Finn wrapped his arm around his new Step-brothers shoulder

"CHEESE" They said in unison. The door creaked open behind them and the new Hudmel brothers jumped

"Sorry I heard voices and wanted to check to make sure it wasn't the Topaz house playing tricks on us again. Would any one of you perhaps be Kurt Hummel?" Kurt slowly raised his hand "Hi my name is Thad Rockwood" Kurt shook Thad's hand and took him in. He was rather on the plump side but looked like a rather cheery chap "Are you waiting for your mentor?"

"Ya Mr. Brown said they'd meet me here" Kurt's palms were getting sweaty. What did Thad think of him? Did he dress to flamboyant? How strict was was the no bullying tolerance policy? Was he homophobic. Thad just smiled at him

"Well if you need any help finding classes feel free to ask" Thad said before closing the doors.

"He seams nice" Finn said simply. There was some commotion and Kurt looked up to see two blonde twins arguing over a orange and blue water gun. They were pulling it away from each other and Kurt decided that it would either go flying or it would break

"It's my turn Ethan"

"No Eric its my turn! You sprayed Wes last time it's my turn now"

"I sprayed Jeff idiot!"

"Your the idiot. At least I passed my Math test"

"Ya well-" The water gun went flying and landed right in front of Kurt. He jumped back in Finn who fell into the bushes. The twin boys quickly ran over to them and helped Finn up

"We do apologize sometimes we get out of hand. Hope we didn't scare you" One of the twins addressed Kurt and his family. He was wearing the Dalton Uniform with his blue blazer open. "I'm Ethan, he's Eric. We're Sophomores what's your name?"

"Kurt" Kurt shook Ethan's hand wondering how in the world would he tell the two apart. "I'm a Junior. That's Finn my brother he isn't going here. He's only here to miss school-I mean moral support" Finn nudged him in the side and Kurt laughed

"No offense but I don't see any similarities between you two" Eric said looking from Finn to Kurt

"What, really? I think we're similar in height" Eric and Ethan exchanged looks "Right i'm new and you dont get my sense of humor" He smiled "Sorry again, he's my step-brother that's why" Kurt explained. Ethan and Eric nodded

"Who are you waiting for?" Eric-or was it Ethan (Kurt couldn't tell them apart) asked.

"Wes and David" Kurt replied. Eric and Ethan shared matching grins which unnerved Kurt a little

"Ah, maybe he'll bring his gavel" Ethan-or Eric- said before entering the dorm


	4. Meeting Wes and David

**Hey Boo! How's the transfer going? –M**

**Good, waiting for a guy to give me a tour of school. I've already seen a part of it when I was sent to spy- K**

**What? – M**

**The boys sent me to 'make myself useful' during the Girls vs. Boys competition. You didn't know? I thought told you- K**

**No I didn't know but I'm going to rip those boys a new one- M **

**: D thanks and all but it's okay. They've learnt their lesson and they protected me against Karofsky- K**

"Its my decision David" Kurt looked up from texting Mercedes to see and Asian in a Dalton blazer arguing with a black male in a matching blazer. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he turned it on again

**Doesn't mean I won't rally up the girls and teach these boys a lesson- M**

Kurt loved his friends and his heart started aching now. He was going to miss them. He wondered what they were doing now. Driving back to school, maybe having an impromptu sing a long. He imagined Puck playing his guitar while they all sang some happy song while Mr. Schue looking through his Music sheets for a Journey song they haven't done yet

**'Cedes be careful. Rachel will hurt ****you ****if you injure them so badly that they can't perform at Sectionals **

"But he won't stop jumping on furniture" David argued as they made their way across the quad to Kurt and his family "Jasmine says that-"

"Ugh" The Asian said as he rubbed his temples with his index fingers "Enough about Jasmine. You know I don't like her after what happened with her in New York"

Kurt's phone buzzed again

**Ugh don't remind me about Rachel. She is going full diva and it's getting annoying. She didn't even ****want ****to sing to you. Her reasoning: It'll take our attention away from Sectionals. BULL! She just wants to be the center of attention- M**

"Not my fault she can't handle Whiskey" David said gently shoving the Asian. Kurt winced, memories of locker shoves overwhelming him. He leaned against the ancient building

"Drinking a fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whisky," the Asian sang nudging David a little. "Then she should've told us that before jumping on top of the table with Blaine" At Blaine's name Kurt perked up a little. The curly hair student had been a big asset to Kurt's life ever since they met. It also helped that he was gay ;)

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated. The two boys looked up a little surprise when they saw the Hudson-Hummel's there. Finn put a protective arm around Kurt as if these two boys would attack him. Kurt appreciated that but now was not the time to go overprotective

"Yes Blaine Anderson. Do you know him?" David asked. Kurt nodded and blushed a little when he realized he'd have to explain how (**Pretend they didn't all have coffee together in NBK) **

"We uh...were in the same store once and he...um...complemented my clothing choice and we got to talking" Kurt said hoping Blaine was one to notice fashion. David smiled and held out his hand

"That sounds like our curly haired hobbit" Kurt just smiled and nodded, "I'm David Hughes" David introduced himself. Kurt shook his hand

"Wes Rubin" The Asian said stepping forward and shaking Kurt's hand

"Kurt Hummel" He announced making both boys gasps. Burt put a protective hand on Kurt's shoulder and glared at the boys "What?" Kurt asked

"**The **Kurt Hummel" The Asian boys said "The one Blaine won't shut up about" Kurt's face flushed red when he heard the curly hair boy talked about him

"His eyes are the perfect colour. Glasz it's a mix of blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow" David mocked. Kurt blushed as Finn just stared at Kurt's eyes. Kurt glared at his brother who laughed at him

"Glasz eyes?" Finn asked no body in particular "I thought it was only blue, brown or green" Kurt smiled a little. His brothers' stupidity was always amusing

"His voice is like that of an angel" The Asian said putting his two hands together like he was praying and looked up at the sky. David laughed

"He won't stop playing Teenage Dream" David informed Kurt. Kurt blushed for the third time in 10 minutes as everyone in his family looked confused

"You make me feel like I'm living a-" David said belting out a part of the song

"Teenage Dream" The Asian and David sang together in unison. Kurt face was as red as a ladybug on a tomato. He was fully aware his dad and Carol were watching him. Carole already knew about Blaine (Kurt needed someone to gush about him too and Mercedes was busy that week) and had actually wanted to invite him to the wedding (not knowing Blaine was from Dalton. He used the same store lie on her) but his dad was clueless and this was **not **the way he wanted Blaine to be introduced

"Hey Kurt likes that song too" Kurt now **really **wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. Burt raised an eyebrow, knowing about his sons dislike for Katy Perry

"Shut. Up. Finn" Kurt hissed at his stepbrother. It was true, he had taken a liking to Katy Perry after their meeting but he didn't think it was that noticeable

Wes's phone dinged and he took it out of his pocket "Ah, our famous Blaine is making his way to the dorm" Kurt couldn't help but smile but Wes didn't look too happy "He says the twins were mixing chemicals again" David laughed

"Did they harm him?" Burt asked. Wes looked up from his phone suddenly very serious

"No the twins are perfectly harmless they just don't have a good grasp in science" Kurt could've sworn he heard David murmur 'or in anything' but it could've been his imagination "We wouldn't laugh at others pain sir, enforced no bullying tolerance policy or not"

David suddenly burst out laughing and the Hudmel's turned around to see a very green Blaine storm across the field. His face was green along with his blazer but his pants just had green streaks on the side

Kurt sent Mercedes a quick **ttyl **and then focused back on Blaine

"Kurt?' Blaine yelled and ran the rest of the way until he reached the Hudmel's. Blaine opened his arms but then quickly put them down "I would hug you but..." Kurt laughed

"It's okay" Kurt smiled "This is Finn" Finn nodded at Blaine "My step brother and this is-"

"You don't look gay" Finn interrupted Kurt and Kurt wanted to smack him.

"No, im not the stereotypical gay" Blaine chuckled and Kurt swooned even more. He was so cute even if he was as green as Kermit

"This is my dad, Burt" Burt waved at Blaine "And my step-mom Carole"

"Hi" Carol said

"Hi" Blaine replied and then there was an awkward pause until...

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A-"

"WES! DAVID!" Blaine screamed. The two boys burst into laughter as Blaine glared at them. However Kurt could see that Blaine wasn't really that mad as his lips were slightly turned upwards as if Blaine was forcing himself not to smile

"So can we see inside?" Finn asked as Wes and David wiped their tears away. David was the first to collect himself

"Ya" David opened the huge wooden doors to reveal a black and white tile foyer. "This way" David said ushering the Hudmel's and Blaine inside


	5. Warblers and Texts

"I'm getting this paint off of me" Blaine said "Nice seeing you Kurt and Kurt's family" Blaine said before rushing upstairs

Inside of Dalton was just as beautiful as the outside but with more paintings. Painting's lined the walls with pictures and portraits of old graduates, gardens, forests, Kurt swore he saw some paintings from the group of seven. They all looked more delicate and more expensive then the next. Wes and David walked the Hudmel's through the oval shaped room, which was the Ruby houses form of a lobby. There were three couches set up on the side around a Tv on top of a mantle. Wes said the fireplace was just so Dalton could hang up more pictures. Beside the Tv was a thin mahogany shelf that matched the Tv case that slid into the wall that Kurt guessed held movies and video games

Around the couches were sliding doors and a spiral staircase in the right corner. Kurt looked up and saw rooms above him along with a very high ceiling. Kurt saw Blaine walk across the hallway upstairs and enter what must've been his room. There was a space between two sliding doors where a big arch was. That seamed to be the entrance into the school, which, like the Ruby house, had many painting and furniture.

"Those doors lead to game rooms, fitness rooms, study rooms stuff like that" David said pointing to the sliding doors "Warbler practice is actually held here, do you sing Kurt?" David asked and Kurt nodded proudly but with caution. After all a member of New Direction was right beside him

"I'm a counter tenor," Kurt said and both David and Wes stopped walking immediately

"Seriously?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded

"But I can do other ranges" He added, "A2-Bb5 is my voice range"

"What?" This time is what David that asked

"Ya, I'm odd" Kurt said with a chuckle. Before anyone could reply two identical blonde boys entered the Ruby dorm filling it's silence with laughter

"Oi Eric, Evan be careful, Blaine's upstairs" David yelled at them. The boys just waved him off and ran upstairs almost knocking into a different boy going downstairs

"WATCH IT!" The boy yelled. He ran a hand through his already messy black hair and continued walking

"I'm guessing those are the twins who turned Blaine green," Carole said and Wes and David nodded

"Hey" The messy hair boy approached David and hugged him around the waist. "Those two are menaces," He said before kissing David on the cheek

"Nick this is Kurt" David introduced Kurt. Kurt smiled at Nick while debating with himself whether to ask if they're dating or not. Maybe Dalton boys were just touchy feely, it could get pretty lonely at boarding school.

"Are you two dating?" Finn asked and Kurt's cheeks grew red. Did Finn's brain not come with a filter?

"Finn" Carole scolded her son. She gave David and Nick an apologetic look

"No we're not dating" David said and Finn grunted an apology "Everyone at Dalton is very touchy feely. We don't care what you're sexuality is we're going to hug and kiss you anyways. However Wes, Nick and I are straight"

"Uh-hu, don't listen to them. The Warblers have a bet going on to see when they admit their unedifying love for each other" Wes explained and Nick and David smacked him on his head "Ow, it's true and you better admit you're love soon or else Thad's going to win" this earned him another smack "Stop that" He whined but his smile showed he really didn't care

"Oh man this is so cool" Finn said suddenly picking a lamp off of table nearby. The lamp had a mosaic top and just _screamed _expensive

"Yes and it also costs 1,000 dollars" Wes said taking the lamp from Finn and placing it back on the table

"Is that why tuition costs so much" Finn asked and Kurt was seriously considering taping his stepbrothers mouth shut until they left.

"How about we see the dorms," Burt suggested trying to get out of an awkward moment.

"Great idea, Kurt you're a junior right?" Kurt nodded "So you'll be on the 2nd floor. Don't worry there's an elevator so we can move your items into your room without breaking a limb" Wes aimed that sentence at Nick and David who just smirked

"What? It's not our fault the twins decided to butter the floor," Nick said as David held his hand to his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Boys that were passing by snorted a little "It's true" Nick said turning to the boys behind him that snorted

"No but it's your fault for not telling me" Wes said rubbing his temples with two fingers.

"So...the dorms" Burt asked and Wes looked up at him

"Right, it's at the end of the hall. This way" Wes, David and Nick lead the Hudmel's towards a sliding door right next to the Tv. Wes pushed the Up button and turned to Kurt as they called the elevator "Down that hallway" Wes pointed towards the big arch "Is the entrance to school but we normally close the doors so don't worry about privacy. We're lucky; the wing the Ruby house is connected to only has two classrooms and the auditorium. Unlike the Topaz house which is connected to the Science so it's noisy and filled with odd smells" Wes wrinkled his nose and Kurt smiled

The sliding door then opened with a ding and they all filed inside

OOOoOOo

**This is mostly just going to be detail of Kurt's new room.**

"Here you go, room 2-15" Wes said sliding Kurt's card through the card slit in Kurt's door and unlocking it. "This is your key" Wes said handing Kurt back the blue and red key card. Kurt pocked the key as he stepped inside his room

The first thing that caught Kurt's eye was the size. Kurt had expected the room to be much smaller since it was a single person room but that didn't seam to be the case. It was larger then 3 of McKinley's choir room's put together. Along the wall was a four-poster bed with oak posts. It looked homey to Kurt who thought a fancy bed wouldn't have matched the décor of the room. Beside his bed was a nightstand with the same mosaic lamp Finn had picked up downstairs. Finn touched his shoulder sending a shock through Kurt's body

"Haha" Finn laughed rubbing his feet again along the blue carpet. Kurt didn't even notice before but the carpet had Dalton's logo in the middle of the floor. Directly across from Kurt's bed was a wall that came out a bit so it wasn't a full square. The wall had a flat screen Tv on it with a small drawer under it with a black remote "Gotcha" Finn said shocking Kurt again.

Kurt moved away from his brother to examine the rest of the room. There was a door on the left side of his room and when Kurt opened it he entered his new walk in closet. Racks lined the walls and there was even a drawer to put his shoes in. Beside his shoe cupboard was a small table and mirror

"Watch this" Wes said and he flicked a switch inside the closet making bulbs lining the mirror light up "There are also normal lights too" Wes informed him "Or colored" Wes flicked a switch and the lights above Kurt (Not on his mirror) changed into purple lighting

"Cool" Kurt said in awe. This was fabulous and amazing and just wow. Kurt pinched himself a little as he exited the closet to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Beside his new closet was a window split into 15 parts with white bars. There were two white handles on the door and when Kurt pulled then they opened the reveal a small balcony

"Woah" Kurt said stepping onto the balcony. Kurt saw some boys walking along the peddle path towards other building on Dalton grounds, some boys were studying beside a fountain of a Warbler, some boys were singing under a willow tree. It all looked so peaceful Kurt wanted to bottle it all up and savor it

Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked behind him to see if anyone would mind if he answered it. Finn was bouncing on Kurt's new bed while Burt and Carole seamed to be discussing something with Wes, David and Nick

He unlocked his phone and saw it was from Rachel

**Finn said you might join the Warblers -R**

Kurt glared at his brother before replying

**They may not let me but it was brought up. I don't want hard feelings if I make it in. I'll still watch and cheer you on at Sectionals **

Kurt exited the balcony and passed by a set of drawers that were set across from his bed like the Tv. There were 6 drawers and a matching bookshelf beside it but what really caught Kurt's eye was-

"I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM" He squealed running to the oak door and opened it up. Inside the bathroom was a loooonnnggg white table connected to the wall with a bowl shaped sink with a metal tap. The mirror above the sink and table was equally as long and had bulbs lining the top of it. At the other end of the table there were 2 cabinet doors with three shelves each. Kurt did some math inside his head and figured he could fit most of his makeup and moisturizers inside

Kurt's phone buzzed again brining him out of his bathroom fantasy

**Kurt your hearts still with New Directions so don't join the Warblers. What if they use you to get information about us-R**

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied

**Between your MySpace videos and Jacob's blog they don't need me for information-K**

Kurt pocketed his phone and did some deep breathing to calm himself down. Honestly, Rachel was being a little insensitive and egotistical

Kurt turned around and saw a glass shower behind him with tile flooring. There were two windows beside the shower that were lined up on top of each other and in the shape of small cubes.

"Don't worry they're made from one-way glass" David informed him from outside of the bathroom. The wall across from the long table contained a white vanity with a built in hair dryer and beside the vanity was another door

Kurt pushed it open to reveal a porcelain toilet with a plush blue toilet seat cover with a matching blue mat in front of the toilet. There was a small window behind the toilet with blue curtains on it. Beside the toilet was a small bathtub and next to the tub was a towel rack with two towels already on it in the colors of red and blue

Kurt's phone buzzed again and he was seriously considering telling Rachel to go bug someone else

**Kurt think about how you're hurting New Directions. You are an amazing singer and now the Warblers have the upper hand. It's not fair Kurt. We appreciate you and your talent but they may just be using you-R**

**Thank you for your concern Rachel but its none of your business what I do anymore. Frankly if your so concerned why didn't you notice when I got 5 slushy's before Glee and only cared about Mercedes who got one slushy. Ponder that while I unpack and then don't respond because you know I'm right-K**

"Kurt how about we introduce you to the other Ruby member?" Nick suggested once Kurt exited the washroom "They can help you unpack"

Kurt patted his phone twice in his pocket before responding

"Sure"


	6. DDR and Ruby members

After giving strict orders to his family on where to put his stuff when they took it out of the car Kurt followed David, Nick and Wes downstairs into the one of the rooms around the main entrance. Warblers were setting up food and banners and Kurt saw Blaine (Now his normal skin color) standing on a table singing while others harmonized around him. Nick and David ran to Blaine and started singing along while Wes grumbled something about it being the 5th table Blaine will break this week.

"Kurt meet the Warblers and the other nut cases living here," Wes said grabbing Kurt's arm and showing him around the room "Ruby is called the Warbler dorm because the creators of the Warblers lived here however other dorms have Warblers we just have the most"

"Wes we're not ready," A blonde boy, said jumping off the ladder he was standing on to hang a banner. He straightened his tie as he walked over to Wes and Kurt "Go" The blonde boy ordered pushing Wes out of the room.

"Jeff" Wes whined as the blonde pushed him out the door. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned around to Kurt.

"You must be the new kid" Kurt nodded "C'mon it's a surprise new kid" Jeff grabbed Kurt's hand a little too fast and Kurt reacted. He pushed Jeff away making him stumble and almost fall on top of a box with pointy party hats but he caught himself

"I'm so sorry" Kurt gushed running over to Jeff "It's just a reflex I learnt at my old school and-"

"It's okay, Blaine was the same when he got here but now he wont shut up" Blaine threw a roll of tape at Jeff who caught it easily

"Ya, once he started he never stopped" One of the twins said and Blaine glared at them

"Ya'd think it was an accomplishment getting him to speak but now he won't shut up about Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliff and Bonnie Wright. Ugh and don't even get us started on Emma Watson. I mean, you think you know a gay guy but he could fool you once he starts gushing about Helena Bonham Carter" The other twin added.

"That's it" Blaine yelled and he jumped off the table and started running at them much to the cheers and whistles of fellow Ruby members

"Kurt could you-" Kurt held up his hand before he let Jeff finish. Blaine had tried to tackle one of the twins but they dodged it just in time making Blaine fall over the couch and landing on it cushions

"I'm going. Don't want to ruin the surprise if you ever get around to it" Kurt said exiting the room.

oOOoooOOoo

"Do you want to play COD (Call of duty)" Wes asked as the two boys sat on one of the couches in the main area. Wes handed him a black controller

"My brother does" Kurt told him as he examined the controller "With his friends or by himself but he never invites me too and I never ask him" Kurt said as he pushed random buttons on the controller

"Never hurts to try" Wes said placing the disk inside the Tv and setting up the game

"KURT?" Kurt jumped when he heard male voices coming from the entrance of the Ruby dorm. Kurt turned around to see the boys of New Directions standing there

"Did Rachel send you?" Kurt asked half joking half not. He knew his texts would send her into a frenzy. The boys turned at the sound of his voice

"Kurt" Sam said with a sigh of relief "This campus is huge" He said and Kurt laughed

"How'd you all get in" Kurt asked knowing how tight security was on campus already. He had to have his fingerprints taken, background checks on both his parents side, he needed t give them his social security number and any blood work he had taken in the last 2 years for any signs of drugs. He gave them a list of who was allowed on campus but they said it would take a couple weeks to make sure they were all safe and not selling him drugs or whatnot (Because his fingerprints and blood weren't enough)

"Fence" Mike told him as if that explained everything. There was a wired fence surrounding the dorms of Dalton. It wasn't electric but it was 5 feet high and there were security camera surrounding it

"But how'd you get past the camera" Kurt asked and Puck smirked

"It was a girl at the entrance and I-" Kurt held up his hand

"Ok, ok, spare me the details" The boys laughed as Kurt's face reddened "And Artie, how'd he get over the fence?" Kurt asked. Music started coming from the Tv and Kurt knew Wes had set up the game

"We threw him over," Puck said jumping over the couch and steeling Kurt's controller "Epic you guys have COD" Wes looked at Puck and did a double take.

"Ya, it was dope yo" Artie said exchanging fist bumps with the others while Kurt rolled his eyes

"These your friends Kurt?" Wes asked him and Kurt could tell that he was confused. Puck looked like the kind of kid who bullied people like Kurt

"My brothers" Kurt whispered to Wes as the others sat down "We're all team mates in New Directions but they usually hang with my brother. I'll text him letting him know they're here"

UPSTAIRS:

Finn had just placed the last box down on Kurt's floor when his phone buzzed

TO FINN:

You're friends are downstairs...I don't want them downstairs. Get them upstairs to help unpack now before they ruin anything expensive

From: You're annoyed brother Kurt

Finn chuckled and walked towards the bathroom where Carol was unpacking Kurt's moisturizers

"Mom, I'm going downstairs. Puck and the boys are there buggin' Kurt" Finn said and without waiting for a reply he ran out of the room

"Okay Finn but-oh, he already left" Carol said. Burt chuckled

"Ya, teens do that" He replied as he folded some of Kurt's sweaters and placed them in the top dresser drawer. Carol threw a cream at him from the bathroom and Burt caught it easily "Don't let Kurt see you do that" He informed his new wife

oOOOoooOO

1 HOUR LATER:

"Ow" Kurt said as Wes and him walked down the stairs for the welcoming party. Finn and his friends had left for lunch before heading to the movies and Carol and Burt were heading back to Lima having finally finished unpacking. Kurt still had to make his own bed and unpack his shoes but it was mostly done

Wes had blindfolded him (even though he had already seen the room) and was guiding him to the party but not very well.

"OW WES!" Kurt yelled as he stubbed his toe on a corner. Wes chuckled and pushed him forward towards the door

"Shh" Wes said. Kurt heard the squeak of hinges and then Wes untied his blindfold

"Oh its lovely" Kurt gushed and it was. The Ruby members went full out for the party. There was a karaoke machine set up the Tv and a snack table with popcorn and sodas. There was a pool table near the window at the back of the room and a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) game going on in the corner on a different Tv. Blaine's hair bounced as he frantically tapped each square, he looked to be loosing to one of the twins. Kurt laughed and looked around the room some more. There was a banner hanging over a mantle reading "WELCOME HOME KURT"

"This is your new home" Wes explained the banner. Kurt nodded biting his lip to keep memories of New Directions from flooding past him

"LET'S PARTY!" David yelled jumping onto a table. Wes clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes

"He got that from Blaine" Wes explained and Kurt did remember seeing Blaine jump on a table when he got here. He wandered around the room aimlessly taking everything in

Kurt's phone buzzed and he took it out praying it wasn't Rachel

**TO KURT:**

**Hey boo, how are the warblers treating you? If you do decide to join then I expect you to bring all you go at Sectionals, got it! No holding back **

**Oh and Brittany won't stop asking if you've found your dolphin so text her before she has a heart attack will you **

**Love you; we'll have to get together soon **

**Love Mercedes (A.K.A #1 Diva) **

"Your New Direction friends?" Kurt jumped and almost dropped his phone in the punch. Kurt whirled around to see Blaine, his forehead dripping with sweat

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed hugging Blaine. "Did the twins cream you?" Blaine nodded as he grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of diet coke and walked towards the snack table. Kurt followed

"Ya, only having one dance move in the Warblers doesn't make me a big threat for DDR" Kurt chuckled as Blaine grabbed a handful of red vines "Want one?" Blaine asked offering Kurt one. Kurt knew he'd regret it later on (He already had pear shaped hips) but he grabbed a handful from the bag and walked around with Blaine eating them

"Now I know you miss them," Blaine said sitting down in one of the couches in the corner. Kurt sat down next to him "And...I don't exactly have any advice. I didn't have any friends before Dalton but if I did I'd make sure to keep in contact with them whether through Skype or just texting. Let them know it's not their fault you left them"

"Well it kind of is" Kurt said and then explained to Blaine how they all saw the bullying and did nothing to stop it. Blaine nodded as Kurt talked and once he finished Blaine added

"Well... still keep in contact. It's not their fault Karofsky's a gay homophobe" Kurt nodded

"So, wanna dance? Bet I can beat you Mr. two step" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed and stood up

"You're so on Hummel" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's wrist and guiding him to the game. Kurt's felt like there were butterflies in his stomach when Blaine grabbed his wrist. He really needed to get over his stupid crush, after all he'll be living with him and if Blaine didn't like him then that'd be awkward. At least Kurt wouldn't have to worry about the F-bomb being thrown around like Finn did

Kurt smiled as Blaine picked the song "TEENAGE DREAM" (Pretend it's an option) to dance to. Maybe he does like me Kurt thought as Blaine smiled and began tapping to the beat

"Hey Blaine, how's Jeremiah?" Wes asked leaning against the wall behind the DDR machine. Kurt's heart plummeted. Of course someone as hot as Blaine had a boyfriend

"Ya are you still stalking him at the GAP" There were chorus's of laughter around the room and Blaine ran his hand through his hair

"Cut it out" Blaine said, his cheeks flushing. Kurt tried to block them out as he continued dancing. He was practically creaming Blaine "Damn Kurt, your good" Kurt smiled at his looking into his eyes. That was a big mistake, his brown eyes were enchanting

The Ruby members laughter brought him out of his enchantment

"You gonna make a move or do you plan on stalking him for 3 years?" David asked as he approached the game with his hand entwined with Nick's

"Oh we're discussing Blaine's not even out of the closet yet crush" Kurt's heart fluttered as he jumped backward and sideways trying to hit the arrows. There was hope if Jeremiah wasn't even out yet

"Shut up" Blaine muttered his cheeks growing redder. "Kurt have mercy" Blaine begged when he saw the score. Kurt laughed

"Catch up" He replied as he hit a long arrow. Blaine laughed and continued dancing

"So Blainers you gonna wait until he files a restraining order against you?" Jeff asked. Blaine swung his arm backwards hitting Jeff on the shoulder. The Ruby members chuckled as the song game to an end

"KURT WON!" One of the twin's yelled standing on a table

"Blaine stop influencing people to stand on table" Wes said sternly but smiling. Blaine jumped off the machine and took Kurt's hand. They walked back to the couches they sat at before while one of the twins put on a new song

"Sorry about them" Blaine said taking a headband out of his pocket and started to put it on

"No problem" Kurt said "Their your friends it's their job" Blaine laughed

"Ya but sometimes you want to throw them in the fountain up front"

"You can't pollute the fountain " Kurt joked. Blaine burst out laughing

"Funny Kurt" Kurt looked behind him to see David standing there but instead of looking mad he was smiling "You are a true member of the Ruby family"

Kurt smiled "I can't wait"


	7. Auditions and James

Kurt grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler as he waited in line in the swanky Dalton cafeteria. He didn't have to go to class today because he would start on Monday and it was currently Friday but he had decided to meet Blaine and the others. He grabbed a silver tray from the pile and placed his water bottle on it. He ignored looks from passing students as his Ruby pin reflected off the sunroof. It wasn't mean looks just curious because it wasn't ever day a mid year transfer happened.

He grabbed a bowl of salad and a package of sushi before exiting the line and looking around the cafeteria. There were 2 levels of the cafeteria and the sunroof was making it a little hard to scan the floors. Each table was wooden and had single chairs surrounding it, 6 for each table. There were multiple chandeliers handing above tables and cafeteria staff roamed around the room refilling cups and placing deserts on tables

"Kurt!" Kurt heard a voice yell from above him. He looked up and saw Blaine waving at him frantically. Kurt smiled and waved back. He now knew where to sit but how to get up there was a different problem. He didn't see any stairs and Kurt knew that the school was handicap friendly so there was most likely an elevator.

"The elevators over there" A boy wearing a green pin told Kurt. Kurt turned around and saw the boy was just inches taller then he was and had a warm smile. He also had a green pin on but next to it was a bird pin, which meant he was a Warbler and from the Topaz house. Kurt looked to where the boy was pointing and saw a metal door open letting three other boys out.

"Thanks uh..." Kurt didn't know the guys name. He chuckled and balanced his tray on one hand as he held out the other

"James Cassey" Kurt balanced his tray and shook the guys hand "And you must be the new kid"

"Ya, but my real name is Kurt Hummel" Kurt introduced himself. The guys had a firm grip and rough hands reminding Kurt of Finn. "Are you a junior?" James nodded

"Senior, but maybe we have study hall and lunch together" A commotion was heard behind Kurt and James just waved at the noisy boys "I have to go but maybe I'll see you around new kid" James winked at him before leaving

"I-its Kurt" Kurt called to him

oOOOOOooo

Kurt walked up the stairs to get to his room in the Ruby house when he heard his name behind called. Kurt turned around and smiled when he saw it was James

"HEY!" Kurt cried running back down the steps "James right?" He asked when he reached the bottom. Since school had ended James had traded in his blazer for a navy polo sweater but kept the Dalton uniform pants

"New kid right, I remember your face anywhere?" Kurt didn't know why but he blushed. Was this considered flirting?

"I-its Kurt" Kurt corrected him. He leaned against the banister trying to act coy "So this isn't your house if I'm not mistaken"

"Oh you didn't hear? Blaine is trying to convince the Warblers to let you try out. He said you sang" Kurt straightened himself

"W-what" He sputtered. James covered his mouth but it was clear he was smiling behind his hand

"Oops, was that supposed to be a secret"

"Tsk, tsk, what are we going to do with you James?" Kurt turned around and saw the twins standing there with matching sinister grins. James rolled his eyes

"Love me because I have an amazing voice," James said but not in an arrogant tone. The twins laughed and walked down the stairs

'C'mon we better get going before Wes loses it. See you later Kurt" Ethan (or was it Eric) said as the boy's linked arms together and entered one of the rooms

Kurt kept the smile on his face all the way to the dorm room. He turned on the radio in the mood for a perfect song to match the perfect day

"If someone stood up in a crowd

And raised his voice up way out loud

And waved his arm and shook his leg

You'd notice him

If someone in the movie show

Yelled "Fire in the second row

This whole place is a powder keg!"

You'd notice him

And even without clucking like a hen

Everyone gets noticed, now and then,

Unless, of course, that personage should be

Invisible, inconsequential me!

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

Suppose you was a little cat

Residin' in a person's flat

Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?

You'd notice him

Suppose you was a woman, wed

And sleepin' in a double bed

Beside one man, for seven years

You'd notice him

A human being's made of more than air

With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there

Unless that human bein' next to you

Is unimpressive, undistinguished

You know who...

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there

Never even know I'm there"

Kurt wiped tears away from his face as he recalled his New Directions audition. He wondered what they were doing now. Was Puck strumming on his guitar while Artie rapped and Mike danced in the choir room? Was Rachel trying to control ideas for Sectionals so that they revolved around her and was Santana screaming something crude about her in Spanish? Was someone getting slushied? Kurt sighed and lay down on his bed so that he was facing his ceiling when someone knocked at his door

Kurt groaned but opened the door to reveal a very excited Wes "Shouldn't you be at a Warbler meeting?" He asked opening the door even wider once he saw whom it was

"I left my gavel in my room and I went back to get it. Was that you singing? You're a countertenor am I right?" Wes said waving his gavel wildly as he spoke. Kurt was surprised to see the Asian so excited. New Directions didn't care that he was a countertenor of course New Directions didn't care about a lot of things

"Well ya but I can sing other ranges too" Kurt said and Wes's face lit up even brighter. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and then let go immediately

"Sorry, I forgot about your reflex's" Wes apologized even though Kurt didn't do anything yet. "Just follow me, you are most defiantly joining the Warbler now"

"Uh don't I have to audition first?" Kurt asked Wes as he followed the hyper Asian down the stairs. Kurt had to jump the last 3 steps to keep up

"Kurt just sing exactly like you did 3 minutes ago and your in now questions asked" Wes said as he opened the door to the Warbler room


	8. Dalton and Dating

"Attention" Wes said banging his gavel on the smooth wooden desk. The Warbler room was noisy with Warblers of all ages talking and some were even doing scales on the side, completely ignoring Wes's desperate calls for quiet "Attention, can I have you undivided attention please" Wes called again "Can you all be quiet?"

Jeff and James sat beside him and when James saw him he rolled his eyes and nodded his head in a jerking motion towards Wes making Kurt laugh a little. "Attention" Wes banged the gavel so hard on the table that his coffee wobbled. Jeff rolled his eyes and stood up

"QUIET!" He yelled and the noisy Warbler's shut up. Wes tsked his tongue at Jeff's antic but let it slide and he stood up

"I have called in Kurt Hummel to audition for the Warblers" Wes said ushering Kurt forward. Kurt moved to the middle of the room, fully aware that all eyes were on him. He found a brown pair of eyes and smiled their bushy haired owner "Kurt what is your range?"

Kurt cleared his throat and turned around to face Wes to reply "I-I can sing in a lot of ranges, nothing is too low or high for me usually but my most comfortable range is a countertenor. I can sing A2-Bb5" There were gasps around the room and Wes banged his gavel for quiet

"Now Kurt, please don't think I'm rude when I'm a little skeptical of that. Those are very different ranges" Kurt nodded and dug his toe into a dip in the floor

"May I show you" Kurt asked and Wes waved his hand in front of the floor nodding in approval. Kurt turned around to face the other Warblers and began

"Roof off

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker"

Kurt smiled as the Warbler's in front of him jaws dropped. He taped his hand on his leg getting into a beat

Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn?

Don't I get a dream for myself?

Starting now, it's gonna be my turn!

Gangway, world, get off of my runway!

Starting now I bat a thousand!

This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and...

Everything's coming up Kurt!

Everything's coming up Hummel!

Everything's coming up Kurt!

This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)!

For me! For me!

For me!

For me!

For me!

Fooooor meeeeeeee! Yeeaaah!

Kurt smirked as the boys looked at him with interest.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange

When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me

All you will see is a girl you once knew

Although she's dressed up to the nines

At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change

Kurt walked around the room, clearly enjoying all the attention he was getting. At McKinley he never would've even had the chance to even _start _singing a song unless he wanted Rachel jumping in and screeching it louder

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Kurt hit his leg keeping the beat going, not wanting to sing more then he needed to and singing Defying Gravity really took a lot out of him

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid

Losing love I guess I lost

Well if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

Kurt sang from his heart, remembering how he had missed the note in the Diva Off against Rachel. She was still bragging about it

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

Bring me down

Ohhhh, Ohhhh!

Kurt sang the highest note loud and clear and he was almost certain jaws hit the floor

Woah

Ohhh

Kurt sang some random notes at the end hitting Bb5. He turned to face Wes, Jeff and James and bowed. He put his hand his heart and breathed in deeply, singing took a lot out of him when he was hitting all his from highest to lowest

"Kurt, can you wait outside while we decide your future in the Warblers" Wes said seriously. Whispers were heard around the room and Kurt left through the thick wooden doors

oOOOoooo

"I MADE IT! I MADE IT!" Kurt jumped up and down as he talked to his father that night on the phone. Burt chuckled on the other end at his son's excitement "I AM THE FIRST COUNTERTENOR IN THE WARBLERS SINCE 1998!"

"Congratulations son" Burt said and then before Kurt could tell him more there were murmurs on the other line that sounded like Finn and Carol were talking to Burt

"Dad?" Kurt asked a little hurt. Didn't they realize that he wanted to talk to his dad? Couldn't they just talk to him tomorrow, it's not like they won't see him tomorrow unlike him. Kurt saddened a little as the thought struck him but he didn't have time for a pity party

"Kurt bud, Finn's friend just puked on the floor and I have to go-I hear you Carol- okay but I'll talk to you tomorrow-I know Carol I just have to say bye to-" Then the phone went dead. Kurt sat down on his bed with his phone in his hand wondering if Carol hung up for Burt or if Burt hung up himself. Not that it mattered; he was gone anyways but even if it was childlike Kurt was still wondering

A knocking at the door made Kurt jump and drop his cell.

"It's open," he yelled as he bent down to pick up his phone. James entered the room chuckling.

"The entire dorm can hear your squealing" James announced making Kurt blush "Wes and David are having a debate on whether it's you or a squeaky pipe" Kurt nudged him with his elbow making James smile.

"You don't even dorm in the Ruby house" Kurt argued "Why are you still here, your from the Topaz house?" James let out a very fake, dramatic gasp and put his hand to his heart

"Don't you like me being here?" He asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to respond with a sarcastic remark when Blaine walked in

"Hey Kurt can-oh hi" Blaine put down the binder and textbook he had been holding on top of the small drawer under the TV. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked up to Kurt "Hi James" James nodded in Blaine's direction "Kurt I don't know how good you are at French but you must be better then me" Kurt smiled

"I'm fluent actually that's why I'm taking Spanish instead. I'm almost fluent in Spanish so it should be easy but you guys don't have AP French" Kurt said sounding disappointed "Only in Spanish"

Blaine bounced up and down, his hair flopping back and forth "Goody then you can help me"

"Before you do that Blaine, can I ask Kurt a question outside" Blaine nodded and let Kurt get dragged out of the room by James. James closed the door behind him "Kurt, meet me tomorrow in the auditorium please"

"Why?" Kurt asked making a mental note to ask someone where the auditorium was

"It's a surprise" Was all James said. Kurt's stomach fluttered as James looked right into his eyes "Okay" Kurt nodded "Great, I have to go now before dinner but we'll talk tomorrow. Bye Kurt" James said waving goodbye at Kurt. Kurt re-entered the room and once he closed the door behind him Blaine grabbed him and dragged him to the bed

"Kurt, you like James?" Blaine asked

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt asked frantically "He's gay right because if he's not then I am reading him all wrong"

"He's gay" Blaine assured him "But-" Kurt interrupted Blaine

"Oh good" Kurt stood up from the bed and walked in front of Blaine "So do you think I should ask him out or wait until we know each other better" Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Kurt interrupted again "I should wait until we know each other better I think, or maybe we shouldn't because then what would we talk about right?" Kurt didn't wait for a reply "Right" He answered himself "Oh does he like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee but Kurt-"

"Good, there's this amazing coffee café in Lima called the Lima Bean" Kurt babbled, "What type of movies does he like?"

"I don't know. He doesn't stay for the weekend which is when we have movie night" Blaine replied "But I like comedies"

Kurt ignored him "Okay well before I decide on the movie I have to see what's playing and oh" Kurt slapped his forehead "He has to agree to the date. We'll study later Blaine" Kurt said, "I have to find out where the Topaz house is" And then he was out the door, running down the stairs

Blaine closed the textbook and sighed "Hey Kurt how about we get together this weekend? I have a movie coupon for free snacks and I don't care what movie you pick. We could have coffee in a quaint café I know nearby"" Blaine stomped his foot on the ground "How hard was that to say? STUPID!"

ooOOOooooOoo

"JAMES!" Kurt cried running along the paved path towards the Warbler. James turned around and stopped to let Kurt catch up

"Hey" He said as Kurt caught his breath. The quad was practically empty since it was nearly dinnertime. He sat down on a bench and looked around the quad, as Kurt's wheezing subsided "I'm not giving you hint for the surprise tomorrow" James joked

"James" Kurt addressed him sitting down beside him "If I were to ask you if you'd like to see a movie with me what would you say?"

James grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it "I'd say-" Just then a shrill bell sounded signaling dinner. People ran through the quad trying to get to the dining hall as quickly as possible

"You'd say" Kurt encouraged him to continue as people passed them.

"I'd say-" Nick and Jeff ran over to Kurt and grabbed his arms

"C'mon, you don't want to be the last one in the dining hall. We may look and act proper but dinners a free for all" Nick explained as he and Jeff started dragging Kurt away

"Kurt" James yelled as Kurt, Jeff and Nick disappeared into the crowed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ground "No" he mumbled, "I can't"


	9. Nightmares and Facebook messages

James tossed and turned that night in his bed. He hadn't had nightmares since he arrived at Dalton in his sophomore year. Seeing Kurt and talking to him made his nightmares come back. He knew in his heart that he shouldn't have been leading the boy on, he knew he'd ask him out eventually but he didn't know it'd be that hard for him

_"Hey girlie" Anthony Webber said shoving James against a locker. The bell had just ringed and everyone was already in they're classroom. James knew he shouldn't have drunk that humongous soda and now he was paying for it. He was in the washroom when the bell rang when he __knew __Anthony would be prowling for him _

_James shoved his back "Let me go Anthony" He said cursing his voice for cracking. He had a late birthday so while all the other freshman were 14 he was 13 until December 21__st__, which Anthony knew of course. _

_"Ooo, baby's fighting back," The junior taunted. Anthony grabbed his backpack, slung it over his right shoulder and started to walk down the hall when Anthony grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He threw him against the lockers making a bang sound through the halls. Anthony kicked James in the chest a couple of time and then bent down to his level on the floor_

_"No faggot talks back to me" Anthony said punching James in the nose. Blood seeped into James's mouth "You hear me" Anthony grabbed James's backpack and threw it to the ground _

_"Consider this a warning" Anthony said as James heard feet pounding in the hall meaning a teacher was finally coming to his aid _

James woke up in a cold sweat with his blankets covering him like a cocoon. He knew he'd never get back to sleep so once he untangled himself he took his laptop out of his Dalton mandated messenger bag and logged onto Facebook. He had one notification

**Maggie Cassey sent you a message**

James's eyebrows furrowed. Why was his little sister messaging him. James was the second oldest of 5. His older sister Lily was in 2nd year university at Julliard. Maggie was in grade 10 and at Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day, Kyle was in grade 7 at Lincoln elementary and the youngest one was Seth who was in grade 4

James clicked on the message icon and dimmed his computer lights so he didn't wake his roommate

**Maggie Cassey:**** Hey James, how's Dalton going? Get a bf yet? ;) Moms in NYC this weekend visiting Lily so you and me are on sibling duty. Mom called me yesterday to remind me that I still need to practice my witness report. The court case is next month don't forget.**

James's heart started pounding. Like he could forget the guys that sent him into the hospital and confined to a wheelchair for a year. Like he could forget the guys that damaged his voice so he couldn't speak for months and sing for a year. He wished he could forget the pain they caused him. The court case was to make sure they ended up in Juvie where they belonged

**Dads home, safe and sound, he's leaving tomorrow morning to get back to base by Friday night but he sends his love. He only came for two days, sorry. You can try video chatting him**

James looked over at his clock and sighed when he saw it was 3:30. His dad was a general and rarely got to be home and when he did he took full advantage of being able to sleep in

**But if you get this message too late then sorry. I am okay too, joined the Sparrows (You know, Crawford's sorry excuse for a choir) but Margret is making me sing backup until 'I've earned my role in the Sparrows' **

James could practically see her rolling her eyes

**Like come on, Sparrows haven't won a title in 12 years. I wanted to punch her so bad James, you don't even understand. She sounds like a deranged cat when she sings but she holds the power to kick people out and take away/hand out solos so no one says a peep. Being in the Sparrows looks good on college applications **

**In other news, Seth has learnt that when climbing up a tree, you must know how to get down. Apparently he fell off a branch when reaching for an apple high up in the tree and according to mom his arm will be in a cast for 6 weeks. Kyle emailed me a picture, it's a bright orange cast. **

**So message me back when you can, I know senior year is difficult and especially with Dalton's workload it's probably murder but try to find time to message you dear, sweet, little sister**

**Kisses and hugs**

**Maggie **

James made a mental note to write Maggie back but he was too lazy to. He knew she slept with her phone beside her and would kill him if he woke up at- James checked the clock- 4:15 with an FB notification. Then after she maimed him she'd ask why he was up and because she was on a physiological kick she'd try to interpret why he was having trouble falling asleep. Sometimes little sisters were a pain in the ass

James decided that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon so he might as well start on his French homework. That always made him tired

He turned his desk lamp away from Trent, his roommate. He opened his French binder sitting on the desk and took a #2 pencil out of his pencil case

What felt like seconds later, Trent was shaking him telling him to get up or he'll miss breakfast

"Nightmares again?" Trent asked him as he tried his wet hair when James emerged from the closet in his bathrobe. Trent had been James's roommate since sophomore year and knew of his nightmares. He didn't know much but he knew more then other people about James's bullying

"Uh-hu" James said as he tightened the belt around the robe. "The court case is coming up and..." James leaned against the vanity "And they have to go to Juvie, they can't be set free they-" James started crying, "They just can't" Trent pulled him into a hug

"I know, I know" Trent said reassuringly "Take a nice hot shower and then we'll go for breakfast. The judge would have to be insane to let them roam free" Trent assured his friend as James walked into the bathroom. Once he closed the door Trent muttered "Poor kid" before getting dressed

ooOooooOooo


	10. Dining Hall Drama

"I'm not dreaming right?" Kurt asked Blaine as the two got their food at the breakfast bar. Blaine chuckled as he pointed to scrambled eggs in a metal tin

"No Kurt your fully awake" Blaine said as the cafeteria work placed a spoonful of scrambled eggs in his bowl. The two teens moved their trays down the line and waited to get some bagels

'This place looks like Hogwarts" Kurt said dreamily. The dining hall looked like it came right out of the books except instead of there being four houses there were only three. Long tables sat in rows with dangling lights above them. Kids moved around them mumbling hello's to friends and gathering cups of coffee and tea and the drinking fountain. There was coffee machines set up on a table next to the breakfast bar with three kettles next to it waiting to be used to make tea. House banners hung above the tables with a topaz, ruby and diamond on it and at he very front there was a large table sitting vertically so it faced the other tables. Kurt figured it was the staff table and counted 18 chairs surrounding it

"Butter?" Blaine asked and Kurt directed his attention back to Blaine. They were standing in front of a platter of bagels and Blaine was holding out a package of butter towards Kurt. There was butter, multiple flavors of jam, margarine and cottage cheese as options

"Margarine" Kurt said and Blaine placed a small wrapped piece of margarine on Kurt's tray. Kurt took a plain top of a bagel while Blaine snatched the bottom

"Hey guys!" Jeff said butting in between Kurt and Blaine and grabbed a sesame seed bagel. Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt looked behind him at the long line of boys waiting to see if anyone would comment that Jeff just cut the entire line that almost stretched out of the room

"No one cares" Jeff said noticing Kurt's glances "One of the perks of being a Warbler" Blaine rolled his eyes as he grabbed a blueberry yogurt from the cooler at the end of the breakfast bar. Kurt grabbed a strawberry one and two spoons since he realized Blaine forgot to pick on up

"Actually it because no one wants to put up with your whining at 7:30 in the morning" Blaine said nudging Jeff a little.

"Ya, why are we up this early on a Saturday?" Kurt asked them as he followed them to the table with a Ruby banner hanging over it. Blaine sat down next to him and Jeff across from him. Blaine opened his yogurt and looked around his tray before slamming his hands down on the table

"I forgot to grab a sp-" Kurt handed Blaine the second plastic utensil he took and Blaine smiled at him graciously "Thanks," he said

"And the reason why we're up so early is so we can have a full day to show you the wonders of Dalton" Jeff explained stealing some fruit off Blaine's trays. Blaine smacked his hands away but not before Jeff successfully grabbed three grapes

"I'm up at 7:30 so you can give me a history tour?" Kurt asked them and both boys laughed.

"No, Dalton's more the just history. We have a pool that's open to anyone on the weekends even if you don't take gym. We have a skating rink that's also open on the weekends to anyone. Me and Jeff have discovered secret passageways so that we can sneak around at night and not get caught" Kurt didn't know why he felt saddened at that

"Oh, I didn't know you two were dating" Kurt said as he bit into his bagel. Jeff and Blaine looked at each other before realization hit them

"Oh no, no! We're not- I mean he's not...I meant sneaking around like to pull pranks and not be late for class when we over sleep and stuff" Blaine explained and Kurt blushed and looked down

"Oh, right, sorry" He said to his tray trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"I'll show you tonight if you want" Blaine asked wagging his eyebrows up and down. Kurt laughed and Jeff spurted out some fruit he was chewing onto the ground. Blaine looked utterly ridiculous

"S-sure that'd be cool" Kurt said trying to contain the giggles. Kurt then noticed one James Cassey entering the dining hall and immediately got up, banging his leg against the wooden table "I'll be right back" Kurt said running towards James

"You like him" Jeff said, as he took some more of Kurt's fruits. Blaine sighed and rested his head in his hands

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked him and Jeff nodded. Wes and Nick joined them at the table placing their own trays next to Jeff. Jeff reached over and tried to grab Wes's coffee but Wes smacked his hand away

"Is what that obvious?" Nick asked looking to where Blaine was glancing. Kurt was navigating his way through the Dalton crowd towards where James was standing "Oh" He said nodding his head

"That you like Kurt? Ya, totally obvious dude" Wes said patting Blaine on the back

"To everyone but him" Jeff said as he watched Kurt walk over to James

DALTON~DALTON~

"Hey James" Kurt said timidly as he approached the brunette. James swiped some messy brown hair out of his eyes as he looked at Kurt

"H-hey Kurt" James said before turning around and pointing to some scramble eggs. He held out his plate as a cafeteria worker splattered some onto his porcelain plate.

"So can I get a hint about the surprise?" Kurt asked sensing that the conversation was going nowhere. James was noticeably uncomfortable and Kurt was a little hurt and confused

"Uh actually Kurt I'll have to give you a rain check on that one" James said still not facing Kurt. Kurt followed James as he skipped the yogurt and moved onto the French toast

"Why?" Kurt asked him and James turned around. His eyes still a little blurry from sleep and he didn't have his uniformed pants on, instead he had stripped blue and white pajamas. Kurt thought he looked adorable

"It's not ready" James said putting his hand on Kurt's right shoulder, not caring that he was holding up the line "But once it is I'll come and get you okay?" Kurt nodded and walked back to his table where an anxious Blaine and annoyed friends were waiting

"Smooth" Trent said from behind him as he added syrup to his French toast. James picked up a fork and aimed it at Trent

"Drop it," He said before picking up his tray and walking to the Topaz table. Trent followed suit, walking right behind him

"Just saying, don't lead the poor kid on," Trent said before speed walking to the Topaz table with one glare from James. James sat down next to his friends but his eyes were always looking at Kurt who was sitting at the table on the other side of the room. He was laughing and nudging Blaine and if anyone were to look at how close the two were sitting they'd immediately think they were dating

James sighed as he took a long sip of the coffee Trent brought to the table. He always made extras for the people to lazy to make themselves one

"Why so glum chum?" Andy asked as he sat down next to James. Andy was James's cousin who also housed in the Topaz house. He had thick round glasses and was a little on the shorter side. His messy brown hair made him look even younger

"Nothing" James said looking away from Kurt but Andy still caught it and smirked

"I assume nothing's asked you out" Andy said and James elbowed him but it still attracted his friends to look at him in awe

"No" Owen, another senior, exclaimed. He got out of his seat and walked over to James "Spill" The table laughed and James nudged Owen out of the small space he pushed himself into in between James and Andy.

"Your worse then a girl" James said as Owen got off the floor. Owen walked back to his spot and gave James the finger

"Git" Owen muttered but he knew it was all in good fun. The smile was back on his face the moment he sat down

"So what did you say?" Andy asked and before James could weasel himself out of the question did Blaine approach him

"James, we need to talk" Blaine said seriously although it was hard to take the sophomore seriously with his sprouting in every direction. James, happy for the excuse, quickly got out of his seat and put a arm around Blaine

"Oops, too bad I can't answer your question" James said smirking at the protests of his friends and family. Blaine just stood taking turns glancing at James whose arm was still around him and the table wondering what the question was that made James want to leave them

"We'll find you" Andy threatened and James waved him off. He dragged Blaine outside the dining hall and towards a bench outside in the quad

"What's up?" James said putting on foot on the bench and standing up. Blaine sat down on the bench and glared at the senior

"Leave Kurt alone" Blaine said and James took his foot of the bench and ran a hand through his already messy hair

"Woah, no need to go all papa bear on me," James said trying to lighten up the conversation. Blaine wasn't having it. He stood up and wagged a finger in James's face. James walked backwards to avoid Blaine from smacking him because that's how mad he looked

"I do need to go all papa bear on you because you're messing with his feelings. Kurt's a mid year transfer okay so you automatically know something's up and he's already emotionally confused so **cut it out **whatever your planning**" **The two had worked their way back to the doors of the dining hall and James had his back pushed up against the wall and Blaine was still wagging his finger in James's face "Got it" Blaine snarled

James nodded and Blaine looked calmer "Good" Blaine said before opening the doors of the hall "You first" Blaine said and James speed walked back to his table, Blaine smirking as he walked behind him

"You okay?" Nick asked once Blaine took his spot beside Kurt again. Blaine looked up and saw James's nervously playing with his hands

"I will be" Blaine told them. He took some of Kurt's blueberries and threw them into the air, catching them in his mouth. They all laughed and applauded, Kurt being the loudest of them all making Blaine smile


	11. Secret Tunnels and Meetings

"Blaine this is just a plain hallway" Kurt said as Blaine ran his hand along the wall. Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Wes were showing Kurt the secret passages around the school

"Ah ha" Blaine said stopping in front of a portrait of the first headmaster of Dalton. The man had a comb over with the thin hair he had and had large round glasses. His mouth was in a halfway smile and he wore a tie with a white shirt from what could be seen in the portrait. Blaine went to the side of the painting and started pulling on it

"Blaine" Kurt hissed looking both ways for teachers "Your going to break it! What are you doi-"

Kurt froze.

The portrait opened to reveal a dark tunnel. There were some torches along the sides but not a lot

Blaine smirked.

"C'mon" Wes said climbing inside the tunnel. He crawled farther inside of it until it was too dark to see him anymore. Nick and Jeff followed him

"Go inside Kurt" Blaine said ushering Kurt towards the tunnel. Kurt sucked in his breath and placed his hands on the tunnels ground

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked and Blaine rolled his eyes. He shoved Kurt forward and climbed inside the tunnel himself

"I'm sure it's safe," Blaine said closing the portrait behind him so it looked the same as when they opened it

Kurt reluctantly started crawling down the tunnel, which was a straight path. He crawled until he reached a fork in the tunnel. Blaine came up beside him (The tunnel was wide enough so two people could crawl through it together) and looked both ways. On each side was a torch that was illuminating the dusty walls

"That way" Blaine said nodding towards the right, "Is the way to the Warbler rehearsal room. That way" Blaine nodded towards the left "Is the way we want to go"

Kurt crawled towards the left wincing when he though about the dirt on his pants. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bashed into a wooden door

Blaine laughed and crawled up beside him "You push" Blaine said putting his hands on the door. Kurt got up on his knees and pushed and with a creak the door opened

Blaine climbed out of the tunnel first and then Kurt crawled out. When Kurt stood up he first looked down at his pants that were covered in dust

"Ugh" Kurt grunted at the dirt and he dusted his kneecaps, which seamed to have the worst of it

"Ya, we want to install carpets but that would give us a carpet burn don't you think" Nick said and Kurt looked up and gasped.

Nick was sitting in a deep red chair with a golden trim around it, holding a drink in his hands while Jeff sat next to him in an identical chair reading a book with the help of the red mushroom shaped lamp on the table beside him. Behind Jeff was a huge wooden bookshelf and next to him was a door with the words BATHROOM written on it on a piece of paper. Wes and Blaine were playing pool in the middle of the room while Eric and Ethan were playing COD (Call Of Duty) on the Tv next to it. A small table stood next to the stools the twins were sitting on in front of the Tv with multiple videos games stacked on top of it. There was a fireplace next to it, which wasn't ignited, and there was a counter next to that. On the white counter were a bowl of chips, cheetos and popcorn and a 2L bottle of diet coke. There were some cups set up next to the coke

"The twins came here before us," Blaine told Kurt as he waited for Wes to take his turn.

'This is so cool" Kurt said taking in everything "At McKinley I'm pretty sure I'd never be invited to something like this"

"Why?" Jeff asked Kurt as Kurt made his way to the snack table. Kurt chuckled as he poured himself some diet coke

"Because in their eyes I'm not a real guy. Doesn't matter that I fixed most of their cars last winter when they didn't know how or that I won their only game in football sophomore year-don't ask" Kurt held up his hand when Nick opened his mouth "Doesn't matter that I'm not going to an all guys boarding school" Kurt sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the table "Doesn't matter" He mumbled "At all"

Kurt phone ringing stopped any of the guys from commenting. Kurt dug his phone out and looked at the guys in awe

"There's service down here?" He asked and Nick nodded

"Comes in handy when someone-cough **Blaine** cough- get's lost" Kurt nodded his head and answered his phone as Blaine put down his pool cue and walked over to Nick

"Hello" Kurt answered and the twins lowered the volume on COD. Blaine smacked Nick on the head making him spill some of his drink on the carpet. Nick put the drink on the table in between him and Jeff and stood up "Oh hi dad" Kurt said as Nick jumped on Blaine making him fall to the ground "No, nothing really" Blaine flipped Nick over and the other boys paused/ put down their games and watched the fight unfold

Kurt walked into a corner of the room away from the friendly fight "Ya, everyone's so nice...food good ya...I have a lot of catch up work but that's really my only complaint...Finn? Uh...okay sure" Kurt waited for his step brother to pick up the phone "Hi Finn...Ya...no...yes...yes...I'm serious yes, there's a no bullying tolerance policy...its enforced Finn...So where did you and the other guys go after Dalton?...Never heard of it...Finn you said you were sleeping over at Puck's last Saturday not going to a batting cage...not only a batting cage well-...no you didn't invite me...no I wouldn't have but it doesn't matter now...well it's a little late" Kurt took a deep breath trying to not get too angry at Finn "Finn, I have to go...great...bye" Kurt hung up and put his head against the cool wall

"What's up?" Blaine asked putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned around and leaned against the wall

"Nothing just I found out that the boys of New Directions were having secret guy meetings which I shouldn't be too surprised about but I am" Kurt said

"Well who needs them anymore. You'll have Dalton guy nights" Blaine said handing Kurt the pool cue in his hand "I bet you I can beat you" Kurt laughed

"Doubt it Blaine Anderson" Kurt challenged. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it letting the sophomore lead him to the pool table

"Oh it's on now Hummel" Blaine said wagging his eyebrows making Kurt's laugh fill the room again


	12. Surprises and Cafe's

"Hello?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the auditorium. It was a very nice one with plush black seats a wide stage up front. As nice as it was it still made Kurt long for McKinley's shabby one

"Hey Kurt" James called from the stage. He was sitting on the edge of it letting his feet dangle in front of him. Kurt smiled and walked down the aisle towards him

"Hey" He said sitting in the seat right in front of James. It was then he noticed the piano in the wings and the sheet music beside James "What's this?" Kurt asked leaning forward for the music but James pushed it back, out of Kurt's reach

"Oh, it's the surprise. I wanted to test out a song for the Warblers and I needed an honest opinion" James said and Kurt hid his disappointment. He was excepting...well he didn't know what he was expecting. James seamed so mysterious, like he couldn't figure out his motives.

"Okay" Kurt put his hands in his lap "Shoot" James jumped up and pulled the piano out of the wings. He stretched out his arms and sat down on the bench

"It isn't much and I still need piano accompaniment before I can go acapella but..." He started playing some keys

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Kurt smiled as he recognized the words to the hit song. It was so unusual to hear Katy Perry come from the piano but he liked it nonetheless. At the chorus James reached out his hand and pulled Kurt up onto the stage, neither of them noticing the sophomore on the sidelines. Kurt laughed and joined in singing with James

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Kurt smiled and danced around the piano not caring how foolish he may look. He and James were in their own world, their own _Teenage dream_ per say. Kurt tripped as James sang the last bridge and he fell on top of James knocking him off the piano bench. Kurt fell face first on top of James in a fist of giggles. They looked at each other, a smile on each of their faces. Kurt leaned closer, closer and just as he could smell James's minty breath reach his own Blaine decided to step forwards

"KURT?" He called pretending he had just entered. Kurt rolled of James and the elder boy fixed his tie

"Here Blaine" Kurt cried and Blaine stepped on stage. The two were trying to act nonchalant like it was perfectly normal for them to be on the floor together

"Hey Kurt, I don't understand this" Blaine dropped his French binder on the piano "Can you help me or are you a little um...busy" Blaine said and Kurt blushed. James breathed breathlessly as he sat down on the piano bench. He patted the bench and Kurt sat down beside him angering Blaine more

"Ya, sure we were just finishing up anyways," Kurt said jumping off the stage and grabbing his bag. Blaine stalked past James and walked down the stairs at the side of the stage until he was next to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and the two walked out of the auditorium. Once Blaine walked through the door Kurt waved goodbye to James and then followed

"Damn Blaine" James hissed. It was clear to him that Blaine like Kurt and so did James he just wasn't ready to date yet. That didn't mean any random gay guy could swoop in and steal Kurt from him and James wouldn't let that happen

OOOoOOooOOOo

"Gotcha" Wes yelled jumping out from behind the stairs. He froze when he saw who he hit "Oops, sorry Kurt" Kurt yanked the Nerf bullet off of his grey sweater and threw it at Wes. Kurt's foot came down from the first step and he crossed his arms at the Asian

"Didn't I warn ya Kurt? Sunday's game day" Blaine said coming up beside Kurt. Kurt rested his arm on the railing of the stairs and titled his head

"Ya but when you said game day I thought you meant football Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine chuckled

"Our Tv's broken because of Niff roughhousing" Kurt raised an eyebrow "Niff is Nick and Jeff's couple name"

"Oh" Kurt said, realization on his face "McKinley had that too. Me and my stepbrother have a brother name, Furt which you would know if you accepted my invite to the wedding" Blaine laughed and Wes snuck away to try and hit someone who was actually in the game

"Your friends would've murdered me," He said as he and Kurt continued up the stairs. Blaine was in front this time as protection in case some other Ruby dorm member hit them

"Then I would've maimed them," Kurt said and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck

"I'm pretty sure that illegal"

"Oh but murdering you isn't" The two bantered back and forth as walked down the hall until they reached Kurt's dorm room. Kurt dug around his messenger bag until he found his key

"Kurt, how about having coffee with me after school. It's a half day cause there's a teacher meeting" Kurt turned around and smiled

"Sure Blaine" Kurt replied before entering the room. Blaine jumped down the hallway, pumping his fist into the air

OoOOOooooOoo

"So then I say to him, so what bro" Blaine was in the middle of telling Kurt a thrilling story of his latest family reunion as they sipped coffee in a small café not far from McKinley. There weren't a lot of café's near Dalton and Kurt planned on stopping at home for a bit to surprise his dad before heading back to Dalton if he didn't want to miss curfew. Kurt's hands were wrapped around his non-fat mocha as he laughed along with Blaine

"Hey boo" Kurt whirled around as he saw Mercedes stumble in side the restaurant, her hair a mess. He looked up at the small Tv in the corner where the news was playing and saw that there was a very high wind blasting through this area

"Nice hair" Kurt called to her and she patted it down as she walked towards them

"You must be James" Kurt blushed as Mercedes extended her hand towards Blaine.

"N-no" Blaine corrected her and she extracted her hand "I'm Blaine". Mercedes gave Kurt a look meaning _we'll talk later _and then pulled up a seat

"Oh, I'm Mercedes" She said giving him a winning smile. Kurt had to admit, Mercedes bounced back fast. Kurt would've blushed profoundly but she looked the same as before

**10 minutes later:**

"Here you go" Blaine said as he handed Mercedes back her phone. The two had really hit if off and Kurt was overjoyed. He loved how his best girl friend and best male friend (he could consider Blaine a friend right?) got along.

"Thanks Blaine" Mercedes said as she put her phone in the pocket of her new red trench coat. "Bye Kurt" Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek "See you this weekend" Kurt waved goodbye to her

"So shall we go back to Dalton?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his cup and Kurt's now empty one and walked towards the garbage can. Kurt followed him

"I was going to stop by my house actually and surprise my dad" Blaine threw the cup out and smiled at Kurt

"That's sweet," He said and Kurt blushed while trying not too. _Why do I always blush whenever Blaine talks to me? _He thought

"Ya so shall we?" Blaine extended his arm and Kurt wrapped his arm around the sophomore's

"Yes we shall" Blaine said and the two trooped towards Kurt's car, arm in arm


	13. ND and Paintball

The first thing Kurt noticed as Blaine turned on his street was the number of cars around his house. He held his breath hoping it wasn't the football team again but he soon recognized Mercedes car and relaxed. Blaine had to park a few houses over because New Direction's used up most of the street. They both exited the car and Kurt practically skipped to his house as Blaine locked up

He ran up the steps to his door and quickly searched for his key in his messenger bag. He found it by feel and put it into the keyhole and opened his door. The first thing he heard was shouting and Kurt sent Blaine an apologetic look

"Rachel must be here," he said and Blaine chuckled. Kurt had told him many stories about the New Direction drama and it usually involved Rachel

"I'M HOME!" Kurt screamed and all yelling ceased. Kurt pushed Blaine backwards a little as feet could be heard thumping from the family room. Finn was the first person Kurt could see emerged from the room and he quickly hugged Kurt, squeezing him tightly. Next came the girls who quickly hugged him to smithereens and the ND boys got what was left of him. The exchanged high fives and then Rachel noticed Blaine

"Is this James?" She asked and Blaine winced a little.

"No, this is Blaine. Blaine meet-" Rachel held up her hand, palm facing Kurt

"Is he in the Warblers?" She asked curling her hair around her finger but Kurt saw straight through her façade. There was no way she would be calm when she found out Blaine was the enemy 

"Um..." Rachel's jaw dropped in a comical fashion and some people snickered. Finn stepped back when he saw Rachel's eyes flicker

"KURT!" She screeched and Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand. He dragged him into the family room with the rest of New Directions as Rachel rambled on behind him

"Rachel, I'm at Dalton now. I can bring home whoever I want no mater which club they may or may not belong to" He said and then grabbed Blaine's shoulders and shoved him down on the couch. He sat next to Blaine and Mercedes sat next to him. Rachel huffed and went to the arm chair across from the couch but Santana sat in it just seconds before her and she pushed the chair back making Rachel miss it and fall

"Nice RuPaul" She sneered before grabbing Brittany by the waist and pulling her into her lap. Rachel, who looked close to tears, just sat in the next chair over. All the guys just sat on the floor (except for Artie of course)

"So" Finn started breaking the deafening silence "What brings you here?" Kurt snorted and Blaine shifted awkwardly from side to side

"It's my house" Kurt said point blank which just started some more awkward silence. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand, which was just as sweaty as his.

"So are you two an item or..." Puck asked letting his voice trail off. Kurt rolled his eyes but he could tell everyone was looking at them for an answer so he didn't reply with the sarcastic comment he wanted to.

"Friends" The two Dalton students said together. As Kurt looked at Blaine's hazel eyes he felt his heart thump louder. At first he thought it was because of the looks Rachel was giving him but then he thought it was something more. He just couldn't put his finger on it as Blaine was tracing drawings with his finger on Kurt's hand trying to calm him down. He was such a great friend to him

"So Blaine" Sam tapped Blaine's leg "Have a girlfriend?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the not subtle way of asking Blaine if he was gay. Blaine sent Kurt a reassuring smile before replying with a definite no. That raised some eyebrows

"Bet you two are at it like rabbits" Puck said and Kurt felt his face redden. Blaine just laughed well naturally

"Dalton isn't a gay school you know," he said but Kurt could tell no one was listening. Puck threw him a controller and Blaine had to let go of Kurt's hand to catch it

"COD?" He asked him and Kurt scooted over on the couch because he's seen Blaine play video games and he moved a lot. Mercedes took Kurt's hand but he noticed it didn't feel the same as when Blaine held it.

**Later that night:**

Kurt sat with his legs tucked under him in the common room as Blaine sat across from him reading a text from his phone. Every so often a laugh would burst from his mouth and Kurt was really curious as to whom he was texting. Finally he snapped after having to re-read a paragraph over again because Blaine distracted him (with his laughing not his cute hair or hazel eyes or nice body or-nope it was the laughing)

"Who's so darn funny?" Kurt said marking his place and putting the book down beside him. Blaine looked up like a puppy begging for a treat and Kurt bit his tongue "Sorry it's just so distracting"

"I'm texting your friend Puck" Kurt was actually surprised that at his house Puck and Blaine got along so well. He and Puck never got along that well even once he proved he wouldn't bully Kurt anymore. Kurt thought it was because of his deep homophobic tendencies but clearly that wasn't the case

"I'm glad you and my friends get along," Kurt said and he was. Blaine was his best friend (At Dalton: At McKinley Mercedes is still #1) and he would hate it if his friends disliked him

"Same here" Blaine shot Kurt a smile that could light up a room and Kurt felt his heart swell. He really liked Dalton

OoOOOooooOoo

Kurt grunted as he lifted his messenger bag up at the end of his last class, math. As he walked down the hallway he kept an eye out for a particular senior. He hadn't seen James all day and if he didn't know any better he would have thought the boy was avoiding him. He wanted to thank him for showing him his song because it was lovely

"Hey Kurt" Ethan said wrapping an arm around Kurt's neck. Kurt jumped still not used to physical contact that didn't include him being slammed into a locker. Eric came up beside him wearing a matching grin that could mimic the Cheshire cat

"You gonna join us for paintball?" Eric asked him and Kurt did a double take. He was never included in guy things at McKinley. Judging my the expressions on the twins face they noticed his double take

"Uh...I didn't know there was a paintball building in Lima. Finn usually has to drive to Pittsburgh or something," The twins laughed and Kurt felt his cheeks flush. He hated when people laughed at him

"Who says we're going to a building" Ethan asked as Eric laughed. The three of them turned the corner and made their way across the quad towards the Ruby dorm.

"Ya, we have an annual paintball session every Friday afternoon in the quad" Eric said. He spun down the sidewalk and boys had to walk on the grass to avoid him bumping into them.

"Cool" Kurt nodded "I'll ask my dad if I can come home later" Eric gave him a thumbs up and him and his twin ran the rest of the way towards their dorm. Kurt smiled to himself as fellow classmates waved to him. Kurt realized something as he waved back; he had friends and a safe school. He totally loved Dalton


End file.
